


Like Summer

by AceLucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, I made myself sad, Intimacy, Kissing, Last Times, Little foreplay, Love, Quickies, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Touching, playful romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: To Mike, Nanaba smells like summer. To Nanaba - every day is exactly the same. Apart from you. It doesn't matter whether they have hours or minutes alone, before an expedition beyond the walls they have to make every second count.
Relationships: Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Like Summer

A daisy chain made from exactly twenty-five of the small, white flowers. That had been Mike’s gift to her, she had worn it like a crown the first time they made love. 

When Nanaba looked at him and searched his eyes all she found was love and loyalty. This wasn’t some quick fuck that he was desperate for, no, he cared for her, had longed for her and moment alone against the unrelenting darkness outside. He needed to escape and there was no one he would rather escape with than her.

“You smell like summer,” he had told her and before she could answer he would add, “You look like summer too - a goddess.” 

And in that fashion Mike worshiped the ground she walked on, there was nothing that was too much for his Summer Queen. He respected her beyond anything and in return expected nothing, she happily was his accomplice and the partner for whom she’d chosen to ride the storm. 

Every time they went beyond the walls Mike would pick up a present for her, a stone in the shape of a heart, feathers, wild flowers. Nanaba in return would recount tales to him regarding her and the young cadets exploits that Mike would hang on every word. 

When she was with him she was at peace, the sun seemed to shine eternally. He smelt of honey to her, his warmth was that of a sunny day, the first after weeks of grey and rain. Then one fine day you wake to see the clouds have melted away and parted to bring peace and life. He would tease her relentlessly about her hay fever when Spring begun, but by the middle of the year they were able to roll and kiss and taste one another in fields of sunflowers and swim naked in streams.

As a couple they could sometimes be a little reckless, heading beyond the walls in search of true peace. They had little fantasies they acted out, where, for a few hours they pretended the Titans didn’t exist. They picked flowers and shared food and walked holding hands as if they had a normal life. A life they knew they’d never know, but both hoped that with Erwin’s guidance at least the future of humanity would get to taste that freedom. For now these daydreams would do. 

Sex. That was when they truly escaped, in the scent of one another’s arousal, the moans that started in the pit of their bellies and grew until they expelled them, rapturous and unashamed. It was in the kisses that told the other I belong to you and the rolling of hips, two souls in tangent moving as one. 

There was nothing Mike enjoyed more than seeing her in ecstasy as he fucked her, both in full uniform, her blades sharp incase of an attack. And Nanaba lived for the looks Mike gave her, to feel and know she was everything he needed. 

The last afternoon they had before Utguard Castle was the same as any other before an expedition. They spent it together, it didn’t matter what they were doing. Nanaba stared out of the window at the position of the sun in the sky and knew it would soon be time for them to leave. She wished for just a brief moment that it didn’t have to be like that, that her and Mike could have a normal life. She tricked herself into believing that one day it would be over and that her and Mike, Erwin, Levi, Hange, Moblit, Gelgar…that they could all look back and recount tales and the things that made them forever joined. 

She knew that by now Levi would be getting tetchy as he always did when someone wasn’t on time. Mike knew that Erwin would be far more relaxed about the situation, which was why he had decided to take his time to get ready. 

As Nanaba walked past where Mike was sat, to gather up her gear and get ready to leave, she felt Mike brush her hand. She stopped and turned to look down at him, oh there was that look in his eyes the wicked one she knew too well. Her heart skipped a beat, they didn’t have time for this did they? 

As if reading her mind, Mike pulled Nanaba onto his lap, “I can be quick,” He murmured as he nuzzled into her neck. 

She let out a sigh, not out of annoyance or irritability. Rather she wanted nothing more than to spend the afternoon in bed, but their duties as soldiers meant she was conflicted,“Mike…We need to go.”

Mike sniffed her hair, several long inhales capturing her cherry scent, causing her to blush like she did the first time he smelt her. 

“Please, I need you, you’re my good luck charm you know that,” he begged, his voice was raw and needy. 

But there was something else in his expression, something that terrified Nanaba. It took her a moment to realise what it was and when it hit her it hurt worse than she could image. Fear, the strong veteran Mike was afraid. This was not something she had ever witnessed before.

The way he said, ‘Please,’ that was new. But then the nature of this expedition was new territory for all of them, should she have been feeling more afraid than she was. 

He was still looking up at her, waiting for an answer. He would never presume to make a move without her consent. In the moment that passed between them she made up her mind, a small small and slight nod, “Okay.”

Mike stood up, his arms wrapped round Nanaba to keep her held to him. She wrapped her legs round his waist as he walked her to his bed, kissing her hungrily as he walked. 

Mike knelt on the bed, Nanaba still in his arms and slowly he leant forward, laid Nanaba against the sheets so he could admire her beauty, “You’re perfect you know?”

Nanaba brushed hair from his face, “So are you.”

“I know it the moment I first sniffed you.” Mike added with a grin. 

Nanaba rolled her eyes, “Can you be serious for a moment.”

“I can,” he replied before he puffed his cheeks out like a puffer fish, “Doesn’t mean I’m going to.”

Nanaba laughed and pulled him down on top of her, they kissed for a moment before she playfully pushed him back, “So, we gonna fuck or what?”

Mike let out an involuntary moan, he loved it when Nanaba talked dirty.

Their clothes were disposed of almost instantly, their fingers working nimbly at the buttons of shirts and trousers, hands caressing the skin of the other as they undressed. Nanaba kissed at Mike’s neck, finding the sweet spot where she could feel his pulse as one of his hands roughly grabbed at her breast, squeezing it lovingly and rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

She let out a gasp, her hands freely roaming the coutures of his body, squeezing muscles and tracing the scars he bore from previous battles. Nanaba knew them all, had them mapped out in her mind each one burnt into her memory. Her hands traveled lower until she reached his cock, already so hot and heavy in her hand, he hissed when she first squeezed his length and started to gentle pump him as he rocked into her hand. 

Her mouth left his neck to find the security and warmth of his mouth once again, his kisses now more erratic due to her touching him. Their tongues danced and swirled, tasting everything the other had to give. Mike’s right hand moved from her breast and down between her legs. There was little time for small advances or teasing, he squeezed her thigh and cupped her sex, wanting to give her as much pleasure as she gave him. 

He broke the kiss for a moment, “You’re so wet my sunflower,” he observed as he trailed a finger down her slick folds and pumped into her slowly. 

She just hummed back into his mouth as her lips pressed against his once agin. He shifted his weight and positioned himself at her entrance, the hand she’d had on his cock now wrapping round him. Nanaba knew she’d need to hold on tight, once Mike was inside her there was no way of knowing how the sex would pan out or who would finish on top. 

So they rolled on the bed, cotton sheets barricading them from the world outside. Her hands lost in his hair pulling him closer, his on her hips holding her steady, tight enough yes to leave bruises. How she adored the bruises. His lips on hers, greedy and needy and so much love. His mouth made love to her sex, back arching and drawing circles. Fists balled and belly tight, cursing and anger and love and energy transferred. 

Pant. Faster. Fighting for dominance. 

His calloused hands, their eyes tired, faint bruises from previous sessions and training and fighting. 

And every day is exactly the same. Every day is exactly the same. Apart from you. 

You. 

Change every day into something worth fighting for, worth living for.

As the two animals roll in the sheets, their rhythm a steady patching pace as if made for one another, their moans of pleasure indistinguishable from one another, there is in that moment a universal truth. 

This is not fucking, this is love. 

“Nana I’m gonna,” Mike said as he went to pull out from her.

“Inside me please,” she practically cried out.

Mike could see in her expression she was serious, he smiled as eyes filled with tears, bending down to capture her mouth with his own, her arms round him pulling as tight as she could as he thrust into her. Harder. Deeper. 

Once they had been so cautious so that she didn’t fall pregnant, recklessness had never been there aim but somehow the world was dimmer everyday. Nothing else mattered anymore. 

Nanaba needed to fill full, Mike needed to fill her. 

When he came deep inside her, shuddering through the orgasm as her thighs squeezed round his waist. Fingertips that so lightly traced his skin now dug into his back as she cringed to him. The hand that reached between her legs and gently rubbed her clit, making the most of her wetness pressed hard against her. She bucked her hips, though Mike was spent and overly sensitive he remained inside her slowly going soft as she came. 

Coming down from both their orgasms, they lay still listening to one another’s breathing which slowly returned to normal. Neither one of them wanting to move or clean up, let alone get dressed and head out beyond the wall. 

“If Levi saw us like this he’d go spare,” Nanaba mused as she sat up running her fingers through her hair and ruffling it. 

Mike wrapped his arms round her and pulled her back into his chest, he tickled her tummy causing her to laugh and squirm in his arms. 

“Mike come on we need to hurry!” Nanaba begged even though she was still laughing.

Before they had a chance to get up and get dressed they heard a familiar voice shouting, “Nana! Mike! Where the hell are you two?” They heard Levi’s footsteps getting quickly closer. 

Nanaba turned over her shoulder her expression equal parts horrified and like a naughty school girl, “We’ll be there in a minute!” She shouted before she begun to giggle.

Mike sat up and looked thoughtful, “Hey Nana, do you think Erwin has been starving him of Sex?”

Nanaba playfully punched him, “Mike!” 

But she couldn’t help but laugh. Later, alone at Utgard Castle and without Mike by her side, it was the memory of that laughter and the scent of honey that kept her going. The belief that Mike was alive, the belief that they would both live to see the dawn and another Summer to continue fighting for humanity for another day. 

As the Titans surrounded the castle and she cried a great war-cry, anything to protect the cadets she had thought for a moment she saw Mike watching over her, a faint outline, a memory of summer long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know why I do this to myself. This was meant to be a freeform few hundred words of Mike and Nanaba being tender and making love. It ended up being much longer and I made myself sad. This is also written slightly differently than a lot of my fics, towards the middle/end during the smutty part it goes a bit experimental/poetic. But I like it? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
